


【丞坤】庄园老友（番外1）

by YUXIE0319



Category: OL - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, 女装play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUXIE0319/pseuds/YUXIE0319
Summary: 感谢阅读





	【丞坤】庄园老友（番外1）

屠皇 x 解说  
第五人格手游设定 / 勿上升

 

-女装play-

蔡徐坤已经和范丞丞在一起很久了，不过因为他性格的问题，温和又娇柔，对于性事还是很保守的。所以两人之间做亲密的事情向来是由范丞丞主导，不过太过火的，他可以说是有贼心没贼胆儿。并不是没有想象过自己诱惑一些是什么样子的，他知道范丞丞一定会喜欢，可是自己心里又总是迈不出那一步。

最近他玩儿微博总会有一些情感类文章的推送，他一开始还会划走，一个眼神也不多给，可是推送的多了，难免好奇，也就决定看一看了。不看还好，这一看，他就觉得自己不能再这样被动下去了。

今天是6月16日，范丞丞的生日。

NEXT俱乐部为范丞丞开了一个生日party，然而派对进行到中途，蔡徐坤就跟范丞丞说了先回家，并且让他也早点回家。有情调如范丞丞，自然是猜到了男友准备了什么惊喜，眼睛笑得弯弯的答应了下来。

早在几天前，蔡徐坤就买好了一些道具，为了让男朋友开心的道具。

他回到家，脱掉了所有衣物跨进浴缸里，与温热的水流接触，这大概是第一次，他想让范丞丞觉得舒服，所以在一场性事来临之前，选择先扩张自己，让紧致的小穴变得松软，好尽快的接受范丞丞的巨根。第一次做这样的事情，到底还是有些羞耻的，他靠着浴缸，手指摩挲着胯间的毛发，试探的伸出两根手指扣挖了些润滑膏体，然后蹭进后穴，小穴忍不住一阵瑟缩，胸口的红缨也挺立了起来。

自己玩弄自己的羞耻和手法不熟练的刺痛感，激得人忍不住哼了一声，却又不会轻易的放弃计划，他忍住不适感，往后穴深处推进，能感受到肠肉软的发颤，包裹着纤细的手指，能够比较出他自己的用手扩张，和范丞丞整个进入穴中时，是完全不同的舒爽级别。逐渐有些欲求不满，小玫瑰想着范丞丞插进他穴里时的感觉，范丞丞会做扩张很仔细，最后三指进入甬道搅动，他都能感觉到穴内的媚肉包裹着人的手指，好像要紧紧吸住它，不让它离开，光是用手指按压敏感点研磨，自己就能爽的颤抖。这么想着，蔡徐坤感觉身子开始颤抖，皮肤泛着红，但是肤色很白以至于看起来像是混身透粉。他开始模仿着男女交合的抽插动作，迫不及待想要把穴中自己的手指换成范丞丞的巨物，感觉到了后穴的放松，他起身揉着自己的臀肉，想起了从前被范丞丞干的扭着身子求操的模样，吞了吞口水。

洗好澡后，蔡徐坤把放在衣柜抽屉里的东西拿了出来。那是一套黑色的和服，绣着暗红色的袖边，显然就是第五人格游戏之中“红蝶”的cosplay服装。

蔡徐坤知道范丞丞玩的红蝶很6，但是他经常是穿着那件叫“白孔雀”的时装的，他其实也很喜欢那件版型，白色的羽毛缀着蓝色碎钻，在游戏地图里好像还会发光，白色还有一点像是婚纱呢……不过，事出紧急，他觉得自己像是一个为了守护两人爱情的小卫士，突发奇想的要定衣服，作为生日惊喜。白孔雀的衣服需要定制，肯定是来不及了，不过，初始时装还是有现货的。

披上了和服的外衣，他对于和服这个存在本来就很陌生，要不是因为突发奇想一头热，也不至于定这一件来。胡乱的穿在了身上，最后绑上了腰间的带子，蔡徐坤试着走了两步，好像还可以，虽然他自己感觉这件衣服要掉落了，但是，和服很显然还好好的挂在他身上。

他走到全身镜面前看自己的样子，蔡徐坤的皮肤本来就很白，配上了黑色的和服，更显得肤如凝脂。刚刚穿衣服时有些费力的咬唇，以至于唇瓣殷红又水润。

他想整理一下头发，他觉得男人带发髻还是太奇怪了，穿女装和服已经是他所能接受的最大限度。可是却听见了开门的声音，“宝贝，我回来了。”

“你，你怎么回来这么快。”蔡徐坤撇了撇嘴，他从来都希望完美一点、再完美一点的。不过，也许顺其自然才是最好的安排吧。于是只是把头发顺了顺，就往准备往外走。范丞丞也恰好往里进来，看见了一个不一样的蔡徐坤。

没有开大灯，壁灯昏黄的照耀下，红蝶的黑色和服衬着白皙的皮肤，他所熟悉的游戏角色，他最熟悉的人。“因为我可能感知到了，你要做什么有趣的事情。”

他觉得蔡徐坤真的是个妙人，不仅仅是身体的契合，更是因为他时而展现在生活里的小巧思，比如穿着cosplay衣服这样的甜蜜点子，并不是所有男人都会愿意为了爱人去做的，更何况，是穿上女装。

说着话，他已经走到了蔡徐坤的眼前，蔡徐坤低垂着眸子，睫毛扫下眼底一片阴影，他这个人，就是长得这么精致的，卷翘的睫毛，不浓不淡的黑色小痣，他身体的每一处，都像生出一把无形的钩子，勾得范丞丞甘愿沉沦。他大着胆子将身子贴到了范丞丞的身上，淡淡的沐浴乳香味一下子萦绕在了范丞丞的鼻尖。

下一秒，唇与唇亲密的贴合在一起，蔡徐坤慢慢放软自己的身子，那一双晶亮的眼眸正水光潋滟、含情脉脉的看着他的男朋友，他觉得能和范丞丞在一起真是太幸福了。他们一开始，虽是范丞丞的兴趣使然，但是，这场有了结果的暗恋，依照感情秩序来说，分明就是由他开始的……

今天是范丞丞的生日，蔡徐坤早就已经准备好了将一个不一样的自己当做一份特别的礼物送给他。“唔……丞丞……”他的眼角染上了情欲，肩膀微微一动，包裹得不太严实的和服就散开，露出了圆润的肩头。红润的嘴唇黏黏糊糊的喊着范丞丞的名字。

蔡徐坤拉着范丞丞的衣领，将人轻轻一带，就按在了床上，然后走近了他，慢慢抬起腿。漂亮的脸，瘦削的身材，和服的裙装，抬腿撩起的裙摆，蔡徐坤里面是真空的，他没有穿内裤，范丞丞心想，这他妈还能忍？

不管是女装还是cosplay服了，他眼里只有蔡徐坤这磨人的小玫瑰精。抬手一捞，就把人完全带进了怀里，手指在丰满的臀肉上揉捏。人体的构造还真是妙，蔡徐坤看起来就是纤瘦型的，可是臀瓣却有点肉，揉起来格外的欲。衣料摩擦着蔡徐坤光裸的身体，让他有些痒痒，白嫩的大腿一边敞开，边缠上了范丞丞的腰。

柔软的人在范丞丞的揉捏下发出低低的喘息声，没有褪去和服，范丞丞的手顺着衣服的开叉一直摸进了内侧。而蔡徐坤的上半身，衣服已经堪堪挂在了手臂上，露出了胸前一片。范丞丞含住他的乳尖，用唾液湿润着成熟的红果，白色肌肤上的一抹嫣红，看起来格外惹人怜爱，只想采撷。

蔡徐坤双手被衣服困着有些艰难，不过还是抵着范丞丞的肩膀，“丞丞……不要捏……啊……”再加上乳尖被人格外照顾着，刺激着他的神经，他嘴里发出了毫不掩饰的呻吟，脸庞也迅速泛起了红晕。

范丞丞将蔡徐坤牢牢的圈在怀里，露出来的大腿牵扯着衣裙，可以看见被他揉捏玩弄得泛出红印的臀瓣，完全勃起的性器撑得有些难受，他自己脱掉了碍事的裤子，即刻，火热便抵上了蔡徐坤的柔软。他将蔡徐坤的双腿再打开了些，轻轻一抬，就看见了灌了空气不断收缩的后穴，指尖探进粉嫩的小口，不似从前一般干涩需要润滑，反倒是松软湿润的，看着怀里的人脸颊又红了一个度，便了然，是他自己做了扩张。真想看看自家的宝贝是怎么玩弄自己的，范丞丞这么想着。

本身就湿滑的穴口令扩张进行的很顺利，小穴又湿又软蔡徐坤的呻吟也越发娇媚销魂。范丞丞抬抬两人的身子，随后用力的顶了进去，整根没入的瞬间发出了“噗嗤”的水声。蔡徐坤高声吟了一声，修长优美的脖颈仰了起来，包裹着范丞丞巨根的小穴一下子收紧，弄得范丞丞气血上涌，舒服得差点就全交代了。

范丞丞握住怀中人纤细的腰身，一前一后带着他挺动起来，两人的连接处隐匿在了宽大的和服下面，但是肉体的拍打声却能听得出此时动作是多么的激烈。

“唔……丞丞……被丞丞填满了……嗯啊……”

松松垮垮系着的腰带被范丞丞随手一扯，就失去了作用，整件和服都褪了下来，堆积在腰间。看蔡徐坤胸前的两粒艳红小果娇嫩欲滴，范丞丞将头埋在了他的胸口，轮流的爱抚着两颗，像是要吸出奶水一样舔弄的“啧啧”作响，这声音听得蔡徐坤十分羞耻，撇开了目光不敢看埋在胸前的人。

“嗯嗯……不能再吸了……呜啊……”

“坤儿，会吸出奶水吗？”范丞丞一边缓慢的抽动着，一边玩弄着刚刚狠狠吸弄充血的乳头，说着荤话。

蔡徐坤怎么都想不到自己能接受的这么快，他以为他是骨子里就保守的人，可是经过了这样的舒爽，让他也能忘却什么脸红害羞，胡乱得摇摆着头，说出那些荤话回应范丞丞。“嗯……会的，好胀……啊，会有奶水的……”

范丞丞自然是第一次见到这样盛放的玫瑰花，本就是心爱的人，说出了这种话，让范丞丞直接经受不住，理智全部都离开了思维。抱着蔡徐坤就翻了个身，将人压在了和服上，抬起他的双腿狠狠的操干起来，嫣红的媚肉被巨物带进带出，淫言浪语已经突破了蔡徐坤的极限，如今又被这样狠狠的进入着，他酡红的脸上带着痴迷，今夜他就是这样不顾一切的勾引着范丞丞。

伴随抽插意乱情迷的尖叫，蔡徐坤的呻吟声越来越细，身体剧烈的颤抖，忽然一绷，被操着后穴就射了出来。高潮的身子夹着范丞丞的性器，令范丞丞闷哼一声，将精液一股股得灌进了爱人的后穴中。

蔡徐坤没什么力气，却缠着范丞丞索吻，滑腻的双腿勾着范丞丞的腰不愿意放下。范丞丞抱住他，落下一个缠绵悱恻的吻，知道蔡徐坤喘不过气，憋红了脸蛋，才离开。

“丞丞……全射在里面了……”

他埋头在范丞丞的怀里，低声的说话，还带着激烈运动后的柔媚动人。范丞丞从来都很疼惜蔡徐坤，他也很后悔一时冲动，居然就射在了里边，他怕蔡徐坤明天难受，作势要抱着人起身去浴室，想着要帮他清理掉。

“不要……这是你的……”蔡徐坤抬起脸亲吻范丞丞的下巴，手臂紧紧抱着深爱的人。

范丞丞心中大动，蔡徐坤何等内敛自持之人，愿意为了他做这些，他有什么理由不爱他一生一世呢。

蔡徐坤累得迷迷糊糊，轻声说着：“丞丞，生日快乐……”然后将头一歪，靠着范丞丞的肩膀就睡了过去。范丞丞看着爱人的睡颜，还带着欢爱后害羞的红色，认命的起身去拿了湿毛巾为他仔细擦拭，做完了一切清理的工作，把人换到干净的被子中，才去洗了个澡一同进了被子里，将人圈住。

殄足的人心中所想，这份独特的生日献礼，他很喜欢。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
